Selectively movable assemblies, such as trucks (e.g., “pick-up” type trucks) are used to selectively transport people (e.g., soldiers) and often times material and/or other items (e.g., guns, ammunition, construction material) to various places. While these assemblies do indeed selectively transport these individuals and material and/or other items to various places, they do not easily allow for these individuals to quickly and easily enter and exit from these assemblies and do not allow the material and/or items to be easily and quickly placed into and removed from a selectively movable assembly.
By way of example and without limitation, it is necessary for these individuals to “jump off” or “jump onto” the back of a pickup type truck in order to effectuate egress and ingress from the truck (or other types of dissimilar assemblies). Such activity may undesirably cause physical injury to the individuals (e.g., soldiers and other types of individuals) and causes such activity to be inefficient and relatively slow. Such slowness is particularly undesirable on the battlefield where “every second counts” and slow movement may cause the individuals to be a vulnerable target of enemy fire. Slowly loading and unloading materials and/or other items from or onto a vehicle similarly causes these individuals to be a such target and delays the use and/or deployment of the items and materials.
There is therefore a need for a rapid deployment assembly which allows for efficient movement into and out of a selectively movable assembly, such as by way of example and without limitation the back of a pickup truck, or other type of dissimilar and selectively movable assembly, and which allows material and/or other items to be quickly and efficiently loaded onto and removed from such an assembly. The present inventions provide such an assembly and it should be noted that the present inventions are not limited for use on a particular type of assembly (such as a truck). Rather, the present inventions may be used on and/or integrally provided with a wide variety of selectively movable assemblies.